Blind
by RyoushintekiAikou
Summary: My love for you was blind... Sonfic to the song "Blind" by Lifehouse. Sasori x OC. Rated for angst, romance, and blood. One-shot.


Blind

**Blind**

_**By RyoushintekiAikou AKA Ryou AKA Hikaru**_

**A/N: **It's been a while. I thought maybe I'd do a short, song-fic, one-shot angst thing.

**Pairing:** Sasori x OC, OC x Sasori

**Rating:** T (blood, angst, romance, and character death)

**I do not own Naruto, nor do I take any copyright for it. The song 'Blind' is used fictitiously to describe a fictional story. It belongs to its rightful owners. It (the artist or the recording company) is in no way or form associated with this story. This is purely fan-made and for my, and the reader's, enjoyment. I do take copyright for Izaki Mukura.**

- - - - -

_I was young but I wasn't naïve_

_I watched helpless as he turned around to leave_

Twin amethyst gems followed his path as he walked away from her, leaving the surface of both her mind and entity. She didn't try to reach out for him. Instead she spiraled backwards into an endless pool of darkness, its icy clutches enveloping her. The blackness pulled her under, drenching her in its malice.

He never loved her even when she was born. And even after that, he hated her. It was only when she was seven years old did he leave her to die. All that time she kept asking why. Why did he have to leave her? Must he leave her in a world where she is close to defenseless without any sense of direction?

Not even her mother could stop her path towards destruction. She only tried feebly to satiate her abandonment with physical touches and caresses. The girl only shied away, pushing away any sense of comfort from her mother. And that was how she was forced to watch her baby die slowly and painfully inside. Forced to allow the suffering to continue…

They were her parents. They should've loved her. But she knew no love. She wasn't inexperienced with the ways of life. Izaki Mukura watched her parents walk away from her life without a care in the world.

_And still I have the pain to carry_

_A past so deep not even you could bury it if you tried_

For years he'd been fed lies. The hand that fed him ended up getting bitten when he matured enough to know the difference between fantasy and reality. There was no truth in the lies they'd told him, only betrayal. They'd called him a prodigy. He rejected the idea mostly.

Akasuna no Sasori of the Village Hidden in the Sand…

When he was just fifteen, he turned his body over to the art that consumed him every day. His grandmother watched her grandson after he figured out his parents were dead and that he'd been lied to. She watched him after he created the puppets 'mother' and 'father' of the corpses of his parents.

He became addicted to the feeling of his art being there, the only thing everlasting around him. Because, truly, that was what art was…

_After all this time_

_I never thought we'd be here_

_Never thought we'd be here_

Only fourteen years old and tired of everything around her. The world had failed her. It fueled her hate, bringing her rise to destruction closer each day. When the time finally dawned, she painted her legacy in the blood of her family. The most bloodshed came from her parents, though. Standing above them, blood staining her hands, she admitted the truth she'd held in all along.

"I hate you. I was never happy."

And they knew that. They'd known all along. The undeniable fact they'd lost their daughter since the day she was born. When she left her devastation behind her, Izaki wandered away from the life she'd broken ties to behind her in search of something bigger. She'd found the Akatsuki.

That's where she found a home and a purpose as well as somebody to be with.

_When my love for you was blind_

_But I couldn't make you see it_

_Couldn't make you see it_

There was nothing for him anymore. He left. And behind him he left mayhem and ruin. He laid down his own path, paving his ensured road to Hell. He couldn't care less. The maroon-haired teenager steadily grew in his need to find more to show his art could withstand the trials of time.

The only puppet not in his collection, for two reasons, was a certain girl. The first reason she wasn't in his collected works of art was because she was alive. The second reason was that she didn't know how much he wanted her. Ever since day one when he'd saw her broken face, the raw angst within her eyes, he'd fallen hard for her.

Deny it as he tried, there was no avoiding the fact her beauty was unmatchable. Her soft, flawless porcelain skin and high cheekbones, and curved, thin lips the shade of pale pink rose petals… Her eyes, though… They were strikingly gorgeous. They were like twin gems, always alight with some spark of hate or suppressed pain.

He couldn't make her see his love for her. Nor would he want her to. He was unlovable.

_And I loved you more than you'll ever know_

_A part of me died when I let you go_

She couldn't deny anything after she met him. As decent of a liar as she was, she just couldn't fake how much she loved him. When Sasori had found her half-dead, starving from lack of stability, and taken her back to the Akatsuki base, she'd felt her heart ache. It'd been so long. Too long since she'd yearned for the touch of another, let her actions become her words…

Izaki couldn't face the truth, though. She'd never live it down. Instead, she buried it within the pain, lies, and betrayal of her past. It was no place for something so pure and beautiful, but she could care less. All she wanted was to let him go. He could never love her and that was the cold truth.

Everything inside of her faltered at the words 'let him go'. Her mind demanded an explanation for such rash behavior with her emotions whereas her heart whispered 'love'. It'd been far too long since she loved anyone. All sense of emotions had started to disintegrate when her parents burned her childhood away with their lies and disloyalty.

She turned the other cheek and slowly walked away from her emotions. She couldn't be faithful to anything she felt. Izaki was dead inside…because she let him go. She didn't deserve anyone's love.

_I would fall asleep_

_Only in hopes of dreaming_

Before he'd even met her, Sasori's nights had been sleepless and often filled with nightmares. Earlier than when he found out his parents had been killed, his 'dreams' had been tormented nightmares of suffering and destruction. He'd often woken up in the middle of the night, staring at the ceiling, wondering if sleep would ever involve dreaming.

But after he met her… After he'd first glimpsed the true underlying beauty of her face, Sasori knew he could not deny the fact he was hopelessly addicted to her. Every action, every word…

Now his nights were filled with longing as he worked deep into the hours of the night. He longed touch her, if only once, to show her that she wasn't anywhere close to undeserving of love despite the fact he was.

_That everything would be like before_

_But nights like this it seems are slowly fleeting_

_They disappear as reality is crashing to the floor_

It would've been simpler to never have ignited the match in the first place. She was bound to be burned. But it was like a moth to a flame, inevitable. She stayed with him as he worked sketching out basic or complicated ideas of puppets. They were like student and teacher.

It was addicting. The way it felt to be around Sasori, even if they never talked. His presence was like her drug. It cured her pain filled heart and wiped away any memories of feeling worthless. He made her feel like there was something more for her…like she was worthy to be somebody.

But the nights they spent together decreased in a downward slide, and neither questioned why. It was a fact neither Sasori nor Izaki wanted to face. She savored the seconds, but relished the moments she was alone and could admire him from afar.

It was better than trying to move on like nothing had ever happened. If she could, Izaki would go back to when things had been just them casually as friends. Everything just like before. But it was too late for that anymore. The reality was that she was addicted.

_After all this time_

_I never thought we'd be here_

_Never thought we'd be here_

Stuck. That was the only way to say it. Ever since she'd stopped visiting him, stopped even _looking_ at him, Sasori had spiraled somewhere into a black abyss. It felt so wrong to be so gloomy over one person. He tried to catch her violet eyes in the hallway with his mahogany ones, but she always looked away.

When he tried to talk to her, she'd be talking with Itachi or even his partner Deidara. Izaki never seemed interested. And when he tried to touch her arm gently to start up a conversation when she was so blatantly ignoring him, she flinched. She'd told him very quietly, "Leave it be."

He never pressed the issue. But from where he was now, he was slowly dying once more. He was losing yet another thing he'd taken for granted as everlasting.

_When my love for you was blind_

_But I couldn't make you see it_

_Couldn't make you see it_

She slid away from him. It was the only way to remove the undesirable urges to touch him, caress him, and, even more deathly, _kiss_ him. Izaki couldn't cope with feeling the way she was. Love was always an emotion she ran away from, especially after what'd happened with her parents. The memories were still fresh like the scars would never stop bleeding.

She still loved him, though. No matter what she did and no matter how hard she tried to push him away, he always came back. It was like he knew there was something she felt towards him, but just wouldn't verbalize. Maybe, slowly but surely, Sasori was coming to see how blind her love truly had been all this time.

Izaki was afraid, though. She was afraid of loving him.

_That I loved you more than you'll ever know_

_A part of me died when I let you go_

That was where he tried to end it; when she stopped looking his way at all. Sasori tried to leave Izaki alone, tried to let her memory become vague. It was hopeless, though. Every corner he turned, he saw her. It was a slow torture, killing him inside little by little. His innards felt like they were constricting every time she turned away.

He had to let her go. She was human. He wasn't. It didn't change who he was. That's what she'd once told him. But now…now she was proving crystal-clear that she'd lied. It did change who he was because she couldn't love someone who wasn't human. Why? Because they didn't have the emotions a normal human could; the compassion, loyalty, and lust.

But still Sasori paid for watching her fade away. He could feel himself dying. He loved her more than she'd ever come to realize. And with what she was doing, she was a murderer.

_After all this why_

_Would you ever wanna leave it_

_Maybe you could not believe it_

Months after months passed by without Izaki even wanting to look at Sasori. She knew it was wrong. But she could care less. Of course, she cared more. And even after so long… She never wanted to let him go. Never wanted to hurt him like she was already and had already done. Never wanted to let his memory become the way it was; twisted.

She never wanted to leave her emotions for Sasori. They were far too enticing and daring. Izaki loved to play with fire, but when the blaze was too much, she was caught in the inferno forever until there was nothing left of her.

She still loved Sasori, no matter how much she tried to quench her feelings.

_That my love for you was blind_

_But I couldn't make you see it_

_Couldn't make you see it_

It was far too late to go back on anything now. He lay there, dying. His blood pooling out around him as his eyes stared blankly into the sky. Rain started to fall in a light sprinkle. So he'd die alone in the only embrace he'd ever known that resonated love, the caress of his parents.

How he longed for his last touch to be human, to be Izaki's… He wanted to tell her how much he'd been bleeding inside and how much he loved her, even though his love was blind. She may not have ever believed him, but he did believe in his emotions as he lay there in his time of dying.

She'd never be one of his puppets. She'd always been the puppeteer pulling the strings on both his heart and how he lived without her.

_That I loved you more than you will ever know_

_A part of me died when I let you go_

Dead… Sasori was dead and so was she. Izaki had too much pride and fear to give in to her emotions. And now he'd died without knowing how she truly felt. All the nights she'd left behind so long ago came rushing back as well as the tide of emotions she'd used to feel for him.

Every brief touch, every look in the halls, every conversation… She'd left him high and dry, forced to pull himself back into his shell after she'd betrayed him and left him to die. Just like her parents had done to her. They'd pulled her out of her skin and into the light of joy, only to push her back down once more.

She leaned her head down and wept. She felt so dead inside now that he was gone. _I loved you more than you ever knew…_ she thinks brokenly.

_That I loved you more than you will ever know_

_A part of me died when I let you go_

Hell was where he lived now, surrounded by the blazing infernos. He could look up, still, and see her tears falling. Her mask was finally crumbling away to reveal all of the raw emotions bottled up and sealed away within her. Izaki Mukura, the girl of stone, was crying.

She was weeping out of sadness for Akasuna no Sasori.

Fleetingly, he heard her thoughts. She loved him.

"I loved you more than you ever knew." He leaned his forehead in his hands and let out a muffled sigh. "You left me to die. And I died when I let you go. But I never let you go. My love for you was blind…"

_**FIN**_

**A/N:** Crappy, but it got me through the night decently. I may consider doing this same song to a SasoDei fic, but I can't give you a definite answer yet. It depends on the REVIEWS. SO REVIEW OR DIEEEEEE. -spazzes out-

Ryou


End file.
